Yuumalady (Asano Gakuhou's Part)
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Di musim paling indah sekalipun ada saja yang mengutuknya. Karena untuk beberapa orang ada yang namanya musim menyiksa hidung./—/RnR/Hint! Asa(sr)Iso. #HariPucukSedunia


**A/N: Happy Birthday mas pucuk~ semoga kamu masih kuat untuk dizalimi tahun depan. Mwahahaha!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor.

 **Pairing:** Hint!Asa(sr)Iso

 **Summary:** Di musim paling indah sekalipun ada saja yang mengutuknya. Karena untuk beberapa orang ada yang namanya musim menyiksa hidung./—/RnR/Hint! Asa(sr)Iso. #HariPucukSedunia .

.

* * *

Musim gugur adalah musim yang indah.

Musim di mana memerahnya dedaunan bagai keindahan yang serasi kala sakura bermekar indah dilatari langit biru yang cerah. Pemandangan yang begitu asri, menyejukkan mata. Membuat hati tenang dan damai.

Namun, di antara orang banyak ada beberapa yang merutuki keberadaannya.

"Hatsyiii!"

Ya. Karena untuk beberapa orang ada yang namanya musim menyiksa hidung.

.

* * *

 **Yuumalady**

 _(Asano Gakuhou's Part)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Humor, Romance

Rated T

* * *

 **[Kisahku seasem yogurt, semanis saribuah pilihan]**

* * *

.

Di suatu istirahat siang yang sejuk dan mewangi bunga. Nampak, segerombolan para pemuda mengerubungi sebuah meja di gedung lama Kunugigaoka.

Semua ini di awali oleh suara bersin yang menggema sepanjang pelajaran.

"Hatsyiii!" _**Srooot**_ "Hatsyi!" _**Sroot**_ "Hatsyii!"

Begitu terus seharian.

Dan yang membuatnya lebih menarik lagi suara itu bersumber dari seorang Isogai Yuuma, Ketua kelas ganteng bisa segalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya alergi serbuk bunga." Tutur Nagisa yang memasang wajah kasihan, lain halnya dengan beberapa orang yang menahan tawa. Dan tentu saja pemandangan ini benar-benar menarik. Jarang-jarang ketua kelas tercinta mereka yang serba bisa itu nampak tak berdaya di atas mejanya sambil menghabiskan berlembar-lembar tisu (yang ditangisi oleh yang bersangkutan karena sama saja degan buang-buang uang).

"Aku juga baru tahu... biasanya tidak begini." _**Sroot**_ satu tisu kembali jadi korban.

Ada gosip kalau orang yang gampang kena alergi serbuk bunga adalah orang-orang berhati lembut. Mungkin, ada benarnya. Mengingat banyak kepala batu disekelilingnya yang bisa hidup dan bernapas tanpa harus menyusut ingus sepuluh detik sekali.

"Hidungmu merah sekali Isogai _-kun_. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pulang saja?"

"Tidak, Nagisa _-kun_. Aku masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran kok." Kilah Yuuma sambil memasang senyum ganteng penakluk tante dan om berduit, sayang gagal karena ingusnya meler kemana-mana.

"Kau seperti orang yang ditonjok hidungnya. Memang tidak beli obat alergi?" Maehara menyusup di sampingnya sambil berbaik hati membagi tisu pada si pucuk. Yuuma menangis, entah karena alergi atau karena senang dikasih barang gratis.

"Bulan ini aku miskin." Dan _Hatsyii!_ menyembur Maehara dan bajunya. "Lagian sayang uangnya."

"Kau kan memang sejak awal sudah miskin."

 _ **Jleb**_ satu panah menikam keji kokoro yang lembut dan halus ini.

"Karma _-kun_ , jangan gitu dong." Nagisa menasihati sang kawan.

"Hanya mengatakan keyataan saja~ ah, tapi benar kata Nagisa sebaiknya kau segera pulang Isogai kalau tidak—"

 _ **Wussssh—**_ angin berkecepatan 20 mach meniupkan debu datang bersamaan dengan sosok gurita kuning yang menenteng berbagai macam obat—kalau itu bisa disebut obat, karena nyatanya yang dibawa oleh guru mereka nyaris tidak berbentuk sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Dan apa itu bangkai binatang? "ISOGAI- _KUUN_! _SENSEI_ TIDAK SADAR KAMU SAKIT! _SENSEI_ BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BERGUNA! TAPI TENANG! _SENSEI_ SUDAH BAWAKAN OBAT DARI SELURUH DUNIA! AYO ISOGAI- _KUN_! MAKAN SEMUANYA!"

Koro _-sensei_ langsung didorong keluar kelas oleh mereka yang masih waras. Membuat Ketua Kelas mereka memakan semua yang guru mereka bawa sama saja alamat ke surga lebih cepat.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang sebelum gurita itu menjejalkanmu dengan cicak rebus." Saran Karma. Walau mukanya sudah ternoda kemaslahatan untuk menggunakan barang-barang yang dibawa Koro _-sensei_ demi kebahagiaan pribadi.

"Ukh..." Yuuma pasrah menerima saran.

.

* * *

.

Yuuma turun gunung dengan sempoyongan. Sambil sesekali menyedot ingus yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Biasanya orang merasa nyaman jika berjalan di bawah rindang pepohonan yang memerah dan sesemakan hijau. Yuuma juga suka ngumpet di balik(sekaligus makan) rumput. Tentu saja itu semua demi keberhasilan menghabisi gurita super dan hujan duit kesejahteraan. Namun, dengan penyakit baru yang menyerang, Yuuma akan pikir dua kali untuk berguling-guling bersama rumput dan kawan-kawannya.

Ini pertama kalinya dia alergi serbuk bunga. Karena tahun-tahun sebelumnya dia masih sehat sentosa melangkah di bawah mekarnya bebungaan dan antek-anteknya. Tidak menyangka pengalaman pertamanya membuatnya benar-benar kesusahan mengontrol tubuhnya. Dan akibat parahnya kepalanya jadi pusing. Bukan akibat bersin berkali-kali, tersumbat ingus, ditambah matanya yang perih sampai bikin nangis. Pusing mikirin kalau dia mulai sekarang harus tambah pengeluaran rutin beli obat alergi. Hiks.

.

"Hatsyii!"

Kaki jenjang yang melangkahi setapak bebatuan berhenti, pandangan pemiliknya mendongak, lurus mencari sumber suara. Menyerngit kemudian saat melihat sosok seorang murid yang nampak menuruni gunung seorang diri.

Asano Gakuhou mengetahui siapa sosok murid itu. Bisa dibilang karena frekuensi keberadaannya di gedung utama terbilang sering karena jabatan yang dia pegang.

Ketua kelas E, Isogai Yuuma.

Kenapa bisa dia ada di sini saat jam pelajaran? Apa ini salah satu rencana pembunuhan mereka? Pikir Asano Gakuhou penuh selidik, namun melihat Yuuma yang nampak tidak terpengaruh sekitarnya Gakuhou bisa memastikan keberadaannya di sini bukan karena hal itu.

 _Apa dia bolos?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Isogai Yuuma- _kun_?"

Yuuma yang sedari tadi berjalan menunduk langsung mendongak saat namanya disebut, mengerjap-ngerjap melihat siapa orang yang bertanya, lalu donal bebek mundur tiga langkah, "Ke-Kepala Sekolah!"

Gakuhou bersidekap. "Apa kau membolos?"

Yuuma mingkem. Dia menggeleng.

Ingin bilang kalau dia izin karena tidak enak badan, namun seolah gravitasi mengerjainya kakinya tersandung kerikil. Dan persisnya adegan komik shoujo, Yuuma terjatuh dengan elegan menunggu ditangkap tangan besar sang pangeran.

 _ **Grep.**_

Dan sesuai skenario, Yuuma ditangkap oleh Gakuhou. Dibawa ke pelukan secara otomatis agar tak membiarkan dirinya ikut terguling-guling akibat bobot si pucuk yang terjatuh.

"Hei, kamu—."

"HATSYIII!"

 _ **CROT!**_

 _ **Plek... plek...**_

"..."

"..."

Liquid kental dari hidung si pucuk, sepenuhnya kini menodai jas mahal milik seorang Gakuhou.

Hening.

Hening.

 _ **Crrr...**_

Gakuhou melotot—menatap jas yang terpeperi ingus si pucuk sambil keluar aura lipan.

Yuuma melempem—memikirkan akan masa depan suram jadi babu seumur hidup demi lunasnya biaya _laundry_ jas seorang Asano Gakuhou.

.

* * *

.

Yuuma gemetar.

Mengingat saat ini dirinya tengah menginjakkan kaki di gedung utama sekolah.

Tidak, dia sudah biasa bolak-balik ke gedung utama untuk rapat dan semacamnya karena dirinya adalah ketua kelas. Yang membuatnya gemetar kali ini karena dia datang dengan pengawalan seorang Asano Gakuhou pribadi di depannya.

Asano Gakuhou sendiri nampak kalem berjalan. Jas yang terpeperi najis, dilipat dan disampirkan di lengannya.

Yuuma punya firasat buruk kalau-kalau dia bakal dibantai bersama lipan-llipan tersayang Gakuhou. Masalahnya tidak ada interaksi sama sekali paska insiden pemeperan ingus ke jas-yang-dilihat-saja-bikin-mules-mahalnya. Tidak terbayang apa yang akan terjadi kalau Yuuma dipaksa ganti rugi. Ooh... Apa musim gugur kali ini sama saja dengan musim makan rumput?

"Masuk."

Yuuma berjenggit, Gakuhou menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup jauh dari ruang lainnya. Matanya melihat tulisan di papan yang menunjukkan 'Ruang Kesehatan' di sana.

"A.. ummm... maaf, kenapa saya dibawa ke sini?"Yuuma mendadak tengsin, apa ini modus penodongan baru? Bukan apa-apa, tapi bukankah anak kelas E seperti dirinya tidak seharusnya menggunakan fasilitas gedung utama?

Gakuhou menaikkan alis mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau pikirkan sendiri?" pada akhirnya Yuuma ikut menyusul Gakuhou masuk ke dalam.

 _ **Tep**_

Yuuma tersentak saat tangan besar Gakuhou memegang dahinya.

"Kau tidak demam. Hm..."

Eh, tunggu? Apa tadi Kepala Sekolahnya itu memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya.

"Duduk." Tentu saja itu perintah dan tidak mungkin dibantah.

Yuuma menurut untuk duduk, dia entah kenapa tahu apa yang dilakukan Kepala Sekolahnya hanya saja dia agak tidak habis pikir.

Mengambil tisu—semoga ini gratis—untuk mengusap hidungnya yang kembali berulah sembari melihat sekelling.

Seperti yang di duga, ruang kesehatan gedung utama nampak memadai. Namun, dia cukup heran karena tidak ada dokter jaga di sana. Meski, Yuuma paham kalau murid-murid sini merasa sayang meninggalkan pelajaran dibanding bolos di ruang kesehatan. Terima kasih atas dedikasi Monster Pendidikan yang saat ini sedang menaruh tablet obat dan air minum di meja. Duduk di sebuah kursi sambil tersenyum memandangnya.

"Alergi serbuk sari, hm?"

Yuuma ngeri. Sumpah.

"Alergimu itu sangat mengganggu. Kalau pribadimu sendiri merasa tidak keberatan tidak masalah, tapi aku yakin hal itu mengganggu proses belajar mengajar. Sebagai Ketua kelas, meski kelas buangan, kurasa kau cukup pintar untuk memikirkan hal itu Isogai Yuuma."

Mati kutu, Yuuma tak bisa membalas.

"Minum itu." Menunjuk pada sekaplet obat yang tersedia.

"E-eh... Apa—..."

"Atau, mau kupaksa minum dengan cara lain."

Satu tablet obat langsung dihabiskan. Diteguk dengan sedikit tekanan karena saking terburu-burunya. Langsung menghela lega setelah berhasil menelannya.

Sebenarnya, bisa dibilang dia beruntung karena hal ini membuatnya bisa menghadapi hari tanpa hidung meler dan mata yang perih. Namun, tetap saja hal ini sedikit membuatnya tidak enak.

Apalagi mengingat yang sudah dia lakukan pada (jas) Gakuhou. Yuuma merinding kalau ada maksud lain di balik semua ini.

"Isogai Yuuma, buka mulutmu."

"E-eh? Aaa?"

 _ **Hap**_

Yuuma kaget saat sesendok cairan asam nan manis memasuki area mulutnya tiba-tiba. Dia mau tersedak namun, mengingat orang yang menyuapinya dia langsung telan tanpa mikir apa yang ditelan tadi.

"Sebagai salah satu murid Kunugigaoka kuharap kau bisa mengatasi hal sepele seperti alergi serbuk bunga. Bukankah gurumu sudah mengajarkan alternatif di luar jalur yang seharusnya?"

Yuuma nampak mengangguk membenarkan. Entah kenapa dia merasa Kepala Sekolahnya mencoba memberi sebuah pengajaran dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kudengar Yogurt bisa membuat penderita alergi serbuk sari lebih baik."

Yuuma memandangi wajah pria paruh baya itu yang nampak tersenyum bijak. Entah mengapa dia merasa banyak perubahan pada pria tersebut dari ingatan yang selama ini mendiam. Pria itu sudah lebih lembut dalam memperlakukan murid-muridnya.

Termasuk dia yang merupakan anak dari kelas buangan.

Gakuhou nampak bersiap untuk menyuapi Yuuma lagi, namun langsung ditolak dengan panik. Sedikit kecewa juga karena Gakuhou tampak kehilangan mainan baru. Anaknya mana mau disuapi begini. Akhirnya, dia memberikan Yuuma sisa yogurtnya dan menyuruhnya untuk dihabiskan.

"Terima kasih kepala sekolah."Yuuma menunduk hormat. Sebuah senyum terulas tipis di wajah sang pria. Sejenak nampak berpikir, sebelum akhirnya dia mengulurkan sesuatu seraya kembali memberi.

"Ini untukmu saja. Kurasa aku membelinya terlalu banyak."

Tentengan berisi tiga mangkuk yogurt pindah ke tangannya. Yuuma kaget tentu saja, memandang Gakuhou dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tu-tunggu, kepala sekolah ini...!" Yuuma langsung berdiri meminta penjelasan pada Gakuhou yang sudah berdiri untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Gakuhou kembali tersenyum.

"Ingatlah bahwa saat ini kau masih muridku, Isogai _-kun_. Dan aku tentu mempedulikan murid-muridku."

Yuuma tercenung. Tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan melihat sebuah sisi lain dari pribadi monster yang dia ketahui. Ah, ya. Tentu saja tidak ada orang yang benar-benar jahat di dunia ini jika kau ingin naif.

"Ah, dan kau tidak perlu memikirkan jasku. Yang kayak begini cuman jas receh."

 _ **Bam**_

"..."

 _Duh, kok jadi ingin menggampar ya?_

.

Di ruang kesehatan, yang tersinari sorot mentari senja yang menyusup malu dari tirainya. Yuuma kembali menyendok sesuap yogurt rasa blueberry ke mulutnya.

 _ **Hap**_

"Enak..."

Tersenyum sambil menikmati ingatan yang baru saja terjadi, terlebih Yuuma sadar hidungnya tidak gatal lagi.

Entah kenapa hari ini tidak buruk juga.

.

"Tapi, kenapa kepala sekolah beli yogurt banyak sekali, ya?" tatap pada tiga mangkuk yogurt yang ditinggalkan pemilik awalnya.

.

* * *

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang temaram akan sinar senja, sosok seorang pria dewasa nampak berjalan masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Melangkahi lantai untuk sampai ke singsananya.

"Hatsyi!"

Sosok Asano Gakuhou nampak duduk di kursinya sambil memandangi barisan pohon sugi yang melintang di seberang gunung sana.

"Musim yang menyakitkan."

Hidung gatal di usap.

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

.

 **A/N: Saya buat ini di detik-detik terakhir. Jadi mungkin pendek sangat. Maafkeun karena saya sedang terkena penyakit mewabah para penulis, tapi untunglah karena ada event tahunannya mas pucuk bisa sedikit mengobati kemalasan saya, Haha.**

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Review?**

* * *

 **Update:** 12th November, 2017


End file.
